1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing methods, especially to a method for measuring hearing aid compatibility (HAC).
2. Description of Related Art
The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has established significant new regulations requiring that mobile handsets be hearing aid compatible. The regulations use ANSI C63.19 as the measurement method and criteria for determining hearing aid compatibility (HAC). To evaluate radio frequency compliance of a wireless communications device earpiece (WD earpiece), near-field measurements can be made in the vicinity of the WD earpiece, using an electric field probe and a magnetic field probe. In the measurement method, the electric field probe and the magnetic field probe scan a 50 by 50 millimeter region close to the WD earpiece separately. After a parameter of the electric field is detected by the electric field probe, the electric field probe should be replaced by the magnetic field probe to detect a parameter of the magnetic field. However, the magnetic field probe needs to be adjusted. Thus, the replacement and calibration steps increase measurement time and inefficient.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for measuring the HAC with high efficiency.